sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Gaygay02
Sandler Experience II '''é o segundo episódio de Gay Gay's Homosexual Adventure: Golden Piss. ENREDO Assim como onde último episódio parou, Jorno e Muruno lutam por meio de seus stands. Eles colidem vários golpes até que ao notarem que não vão chegar a nada, se afastam. * Jorno: He. Você vai apanhar pra valer agora, velhote. * MT: But i'm only a year older than you. * Jorno: Fodase O stand de Jorno avança rapidamente contra o adversário, preparando para socá-lo, mas Pepsi-Man aparece no meio e defende o ataque com um braço, acertando um chute em Sandler Experience. O stand master sente os danos e traz o seu de volta, mas o inimigo já aproveita e dispara um de seus braços como se fosse uma arma, em forma de punho para acertar Sandler. * Jorno: Agora! O dourado dá um soco em uma parede do seu lado, o que faz crescer uma espécie de árvore que o protege, levando o soco em sua frente. De repente, Muruno começa a sentir o próprio ataque como se tivesse se acertado. * MT: Mas... o que você fez?! * Jorno: O poder do meu Sandler Experience permite que eu consiga transformar coisas inaminadas em vi... ah foda-se quem tá lendo sabe o que ele faz. * MT: Urgh. * Jorno: Agora, acabe com ele! Ao comando de Jorno, o stand avança contra o de branco, que está se apoiando no chão com o stand retraído. Quando Sandler Experience chega perto para atacar, é visto uma tampa de pepsi embaixo dele e embaixo do braço de Muruno, e ambas se abrem. O braço dele assume a forma do braço de seu stand e entra na tampa, reaparecendo pela que está embaixo do stand adversário, avançando e dando um soco em sua barriga. * MT: Nice! * Jorno: Argh... Não pare! Apesar de machucado, Sandler Experience concentra suas forças e se gira, dando um grande chute na cara de Muruno, que é jogado para longe. * MT: a * Jorno: Isso! Muruno, mesmo machucado, se levanta apoiando-se em um banco do metrô, que ele amassa com a sua mão. * MT: I'm gonna beat you to death. Ele sai correndo contra Jorno, porém em uma velocidade sobre humana e até flutua, com uma espécie de aura ao redor dele, enquanto tudo ao seu redor parece muito lento. * MT: So, esse otário me fez ficar mais forte com os poderes de seu stand. Now he's fucked. Muruno desvia facilmente dos movimentos aparentemente lentos de Sandler Experience, de ataca vorazmente Jorno, porém, acaba atravessando ele, notando que ele não está lá fisicamente. Então, ele vê ele próprio ali, onde havia se levantado antes, ficando confuso. * MT: opora O homem nota que na verdade o que ele vê é seu corpo, e está fora dele, devido ao que o golpe do Sandler Experience o acertou, aumentando seus sentidos em um nível que sua consciência saltou fora do corpo. Como ele sabe disso? Ele viu o anime né porra. Então, Muruno percebe que Sandler Experience está aproveitando para o atacar em cheio com um soco, porém, não consegue controlar seu corpo para desviar, sendo acertado em cheio. * Sandler Experience: MUDA! * MT: i don't know Muruno dizia, pois não sabia como demonstrar o tamanho poder do ataque de seu oponente, enquanto era extremamente afetado e jogado longe, perdendo um dente e sangrando bastante pela boca. * Jorno: Agora entendeu quem manda aqui porra? * MT: fuck off cunt * Jorno: fuck off tu filho da puta Ao perceber a desvantagem que estava, Muruno abre uma lata de pepsi no chão e sairia do metrô por meio dela, que seria fechada logo em seguida. Jorno corre até lá e vê que ele fugiu, pegando aquela moeda do chão e se sentando no banco de novo. * Jorno: Bom, tá bom. Bati no carinha, tô voltando pra casa com meu dinheiro e ainda fiquei com a moeda. Não tenho nenhum motivo para ir atrás daquele cara. Do lado de fora do metrô, vemos Jorno sendo jogado pra fora do mesmo, quebrando uma janela. * Jorno: QUE PORRA FOI ESSA? * Narrador: Segue o roteiro filho da puta. * Jorno: Tá, ok. O protagonista se levanta e sai correndo na mesma direção que Muruno correu, enquanto as pessoas de dentro do metrô olham sem entender nada. * Passageiro: Esquizofrênicos são estranhos. Jorno continua correndo, até alcançar Muruno em um beco, que sorri pra ele e se joga em algumas pessoas que estão passando, e todas caem. Quando Jorno olha, o seu adversário desapareceu, o que deixa ele surpreso. * Pessoa: Mas que idiota do caralho. * Outra pessoa: Cai em cima da tua mãe seu filho da puta. As pessoas se levantam depois e vão embora, cada uma para seu rumo. * Jorno: Ele... sumiu? Provavelmente utilizou a sua habilidade pra entrar dentro de alguém como uma lata de pepsi. Mas... em quem será que ele entrou? O protagonista começa a encarar todas as pessoas indo embora em direções diferentes, sem saber em qual Muruno entrou. Uma das pessoas da queda está andando quando uma mosca começa a rodear ele, o enchendo o saco. * Cara: Mosca de merda, vai embora! Ele tenta a acertar, e consegue, mas acaba sentindo a dor do tapa que deu nela, sendo jogado ao chão ferido, e uma lata de pepsi se abre em suas costas, de onde sai Muruno, também machucado. Ele sai e se levanta, encarando Jorno, e depois vendo a mosca se transformar em seu dente, por isso que havia lhe seguido. * MT: Humpf. Pelo visto, você não é alguém que se deve subestimar, Jorno Jovanna. * Jorno: Para de me chamar pelo meu nome todo e deixa eu te deitar na porrada logo. * MT: no * Jorno: fuck off Os dois se encaram, quando Sandler Experience aparece e avança contra o adversário, tentando acertá-lo, mas Muruno manifesta o braço de Pepsi-Man em si e usa para defender, acertando alguns golpes no stand adversário, deixando algumas tampas de pepsi nele, que também aparecem em Jorno. * Jorno: Filho da puta... Vou acabar logo com essa porra! * MT: Venha e morra! Pepsi-Man aparece e prepara um grande soco para acertar no outro stand, que faz a mesma coisa. Quando os ataques se aproximam, o cara em que Muruno estava se levanta e é acertado em cheio pelos dois ataques, sendo jogado longe morto e caindo no mar. Os dois bandidos olham surpresos, e depois se afastam, fingindo que não aconteceu nada enquanto assoviam. * Jorno: Nossa, mas como esse mundo tá cheio de tragédias repentinas, né? * MT: true De repente, Jorno sente seu corpo doer pelas tampas de pepsi que vão se expandindo, e olha para trás, vendo Muruno pulando em cima dele com seu stand para matá-lo. * MT: COMO A QUE VAI ACONTECER COM VOCÊ AGORA! Jorno pega seu braço, que estava com um zíper, e o puxa até ficar ligado por apenas um pequena linha com o resto do corpo. Ele manifesta o Sandler Experience naquele braço e o jogo no adversário que está quase o atacando, acertando ele em cheio, jogando ele contra o chão. Muruno se levanta, notando que novamente está como consciência fora de seu corpo, que parado espera pela ação de Jorno. * MT: Se ele vier agora, vai acabar me matando... Jorno, com a cara abaixada e ajeitando seu braço, vai andando até o corpo vazio do adversário, fazendo o mesmo pensar que vai atacá-lo, mas na verdade ele passa reto, enquanto as tampas de pepsi em seu corpo somem, e a consciência de Muruno volta a seu corpo. * MT pensando: Por que aquele filho da puta não me matou? * Jorno pensando: Calma aí, por que eu não matei aquele filho da puta? Jorno vira e encara Muruno, que ainda está surpreso por estar vivo. * Jorno: Você tem algo que me interessa. * MT: Hum? * Jorno: Está na máfia, e eu tenho um objetivo. Sei que você tem um coração bom e vai me ajudar. * MT: nani the fuck * Jorno: Eu, Jorno Jovanna, tenho um sonho. Me tornar o rei da máfia e comer todas as crianças do mundo. * MT: O QUÊ?! * Jorno: Quer dizer... impedir as crianças de usar drogas, porque sem dúvidas não é saudável pra elas, hehe. * MT: Ok, você me surpreendeu. Poderia ter me matado mas não matou. Vou lhe dar uma chance de entrar na nossa organização, La Passione. * Jorno: Por que o nome é em italiano? * MT: Because we are in Italy. * Jorno: Mas a gente tá falando em português. * MT: You got me. Mas, me encontre aqui, amanhã as 12 horas e lhe levarei para o seu teste. Ele então anda calmamente até Jorno. * MT: Vamos ver se sua força de vontade é tão grande assim, Jorno. * Jorno: Você vai se surpreender. Muruno então anda até o beco de onde entrou para ir embora, quando Jorno o chama. * Jorno: Ei, você tá esquecendo de uma coisa! * MT: ? * Jorno: Você ainda não me disse o seu nome. O homem se surpreendeu e dá um sorriso de olhos fechados, e então vira-se para aquele que acabou de ser seu adversário. * MT: Meu nome é Muruno. Muruno Tucchiarati. '''TO BE CONTINUED